Party Favors
by SoldierG65434-2
Summary: Urahara has a suprise planned for Yoruichi and Soifon.


**DISCLAIMER:** The rights to all copyrighted material mention henceforth in this document are owned by their respective owners.

This story came at the request of CaptainYoruichi of BleachAsylum. The prompt was "YoruSoi from Urahara's perspective"

* * *

"Quick everyone, hide, they're coming." Urahara signaled to the group of people assembled in his shop to take their places behind the furniture and various objects. He walked over to Ichigo.

"Take this blow gun and tranquilizer dart." He handed the objects to a very confused looking Ichigo. "If Soifon starts getting mad, get her in the neck when she's not looking." Urahara then jumped over a couch and hid behind it.

Down the road to Urahara Shōten strode Yoruichi and Soifon. The Bount troubles had finally been resolved and Soifon had earned herself a much needed leave, which she choose to spend witch Yoruichi. While she detested staying in that ramshackle cabin that Urahara calls a shop, the time spent with Yoruichi more than made up for it.

"I still can't believe that you had never had Ice Cream before." Yoruichi said incredulously.

"The opportunity never presented itself before today." Soifon responded in a mater-of-fact manner. The two stop just in front of the door. Yoruichi grabbed Soifon and drew her close.

"So," Soifon could feel Yoruichi's breath, "was it as good as you though it was going to be?" She asked seductive.

"Everything with you is as good as I thought it would be." Soifon responded before closing the gap for a kiss. She was disappointed when she felt Yoruichi push her away.

"Gah! Could you have possible been any cheesier?" Yoruichi asked, laughing. Soifon sighed.

"You keep telling me that I need to try and be more romantic sometimes, yet every time I try to this is how you treat me." Soifon retorted exasperatedly.

"That's because I said be romantic." Yoruichi was still laughing a little. Soifon crossed her arms.

"I think you have an unrealistic view of romanticism." She huffed.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Yoruichi asked.

"I've seen all those romance novels you hide in your closet." Soifon answered slyly. Yoruichi looked as if she was about to say something, but her face scrunched slightly and she slapped her arm.

"Mosquitoes are starting to come out, we should go inside." She pushed open the door to Urahara Shōten and the two walked in.

"Surprise!" Urahara jumped up from behind the couch and blew a party blower. The rest of the group followed suit, although their 'Surprise' sounded more confused than enthusiastic. Yoruichi and Soifon looked on in befuddlement at the people coming out of hiding. Ichigo and Rukia came out first, followed by Renji. Then, Rangiku came dragging Hitsugaya. Last were Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"What's going on?" Yoruichi asked, bewildered.

"Can't you read?" Urahara pointed behind him. Hanging from the ceiling was a banner that read 'Your gay and it's OK!' bookended by smiley faces. "It's your coming out party!" Urahara said jovially. "Yours too, really." He pointed at Soifon.

"And what makes you think we're gay?' Yoruichi asked.

"What first tipped me off was about three days ago I heard you two having sex." Urahara hid his face behind his fan. Soifon's face turned beet red.

"How dare you!" Yoruichi almost shouted, placing her hands on her hips." I'm insulted that you would even think we would do such a thing!" Ichigo feed the dart into the tube behind his back. "We were not having sex," Yoruichi wrapped one of her arms around Soifon's waist and pulled her next to her. "We were making love." She finished dreamily. The redness of Soifon's face deepened.

"What's the difference?" Urahara asked.

"Sex is purely physical." Yoruichi answered, arm still around Soifon, who was too shocked and embarrassed to speak.

"Either way, it sounded like she was giving it to you good." Urahara laughed. "Anyway, this is a party! Everyone, commiserate and have a good time! Tessai! Bring out the cake!" The large man came out carrying a large rectangular cake covered in white icing and placed it on the table. On the top if the cake was an icing design of chibi versions Soifon and Yoruichi holding hands. The mood in the room lightened considerably once the cake entered. Rangiku ran up to Soifon and hugged her.

"I'm so happy for you Soifon-Taichou!" She said between mouthfuls of cake. "Taichou, don't you have something to say?"

"Yeah, yeah, good for you and all that stuff." Hitsugaya stood in the corner with his arms crossed.

"Now Taichou, we need to be supportive in times like these. This can be very difficult for some people." Rangiku scolded.

"You're just looking for any excuse to goof off. " Hitsugaya responded angrily.

"And what's wrong with relaxing every once in a while?" Rangiku pouted. Ikkaku and Yumichika came over next.

"I've gotta say, I never thought I'd see the day." Ikkaku said through a mouth fool of cake.

"You've made a few people back home quite a bit of money." Yumichika said while smoothing his hair. On the other side of the room, Rukia was dragging Ichigo over to Yoruichi.

"Don't you have something to say?" She asked Ichigo.

"Uh…Congratulations?" Rukia punched him in the arm. "What was that for?" Ichigo shouted.

"Can't you be serious just once? This is a big deal for them." Rukia shouted back.

"Serious? You wanted to buy them a present!" Ichigo retorted.

"It seemed appropriate!" They continued to argue while Yoruichi looked on, amused. Then, Renji came up.

"I'm really happy for you two. Maybe now Soifon-Taichou won't be so strict and up tight."

"Why thank you mooch-san." Yoruichi replied smiling.

"I can't even catch a break when I'm being nice." Renji grumbled. The party continued in a much similar fashion for several hours. Urahara was sitting back, admiring his handy work when Yoruichi sat next to him, eating the piece of cake with the iced Soifon on it.

"You do know that this is not how these things work right?" Yoruichi asked.

"Yes," he answered. "But when have I ever done things conventionally?" He then got serious. "It wasn't healthy for you two to be lurking in the shadows. You didn't seem to have any intentions to break the news so I took matters into my own hands."

"I was going to tell people eventually, I was just waiting for Soifon to be ready. She's pretty shy." Yoruichi was watching her awkwardly socialize with the other Shinigami.

"Well now you don't have to." They sat there in silence for a while.

"Urahara?" Yoruichi spoke.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Thanks" Yoruichi said sincerely.

"It's what I'm here for." Urahara said proudly.

"Not about the party. That was a stupid idea." Urahara looked down, disappointed. "I was talking about the cake. It's really good."


End file.
